The other side of my world
by Bilyte
Summary: Starts at the first season of show and shows different side of Rory's life. Eventually will be PDLD.
1. Chapter 1

1 Chapter _**"Here comes the good news"**_

She was getting really anxious just waiting at home. She never was the one to be able to sit still for more than five minutes and now she had a really good reason to do her happy dance. 'Five more minutes' she thought and tried to relax and calm down. Just as she was beginning to lose her temper she heard steps on the front porch and opening the front door.

"Honey, I'm home!" that was the voice of the person that she was waiting for soooooo long (for her nonetheless).

"Fruit of my loins!!' she shouted back 'I've been waiting for you to come home for ages!!"

"Mom, I was at school and you know that it ended only 15 minutes ago!"

"Well yes, but it ages ago" she said smiling at her beloved daughter.

"Well, I'm already here and you can tell me what you wanted to tell me for those 15 minutes"

"How do you know that I have something to tell you?!"

"One: you are bouncing up and down on our couch, second: you shouted that phrase that you always shout when you want to tell me something and you are excited about it and three: could you stop calling me like that?"

"But Rory….'she wined' it's no fun to call you just Rory" said Lorelai pouting.

"Ahhrrr" was all the answer she got from Rory and then proceeded with her information that got her so excited at the first place.

"Well today I checked our mail box and guess what I found in there??" she said excited all over again.

"Jeez, I don't know…maybe mail??" said Rory rolling her eyes. Sometimes she thought at everyone were right when they said that she was the adult at their house.

"Yeah, mail but not just the ordinary mail" and with that Lorelai took a white envelope from the coffee table and gave it to Rory. As she took it, Rory saw that it was from Chilton Preparatory Academy. The school she wanted to go to and waited for opportunity to be accepted to since the start of last summer.

"Open it, open it, open it!" shouted Lorelai.

"I'm opening it, I'm opening it!" said Rory when she tried to open the envelope with shaking hands. 'OK, OK, just breath' Rory reminded herself. As she began reading her eyes widened and the further she read, the bigger her eyes got.

"What does it say? Tell mommy what it says! Common on kid, don't leave me in suspense here!" wined Lorelai.

"It says here that I, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was accepted into Chilton Preparatory Academy and will start going there from Monday morning. It also says that I have to come at 8 a.m. to the headmaster's office so that I could meet him and receive my class schedule from his secretary" said excited Rory. As she ended summarizing the letter that she just had read, mother and daughter began jumping up and down holding their hands and squealing 'Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!'

After almost five minutes of their happy dance Lorelai looked at her daughter that was laying on the couch with satisfied look on her face and began speaking : "You know kid, I am really proud of you. I really am. I really hate to break it to you, but you know what this acceptance means, right?" she asked with a sad smile.

Rory looked at her mom and signed. "Yeah, I know what this means. Do you think we really have to do it? Is there really no way of getting out of it?"

"Sorry, kid but there is no way out of that. Especially after you received this letter."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot that I haven't written the disclaimer in last chapter, so here it is – I DO NOT OWN ENYTHING THAT IS NOT MADE BY MY IMAGINATION!!

2 Chapter _**"The dreadful phone call"**_

_Previously:_

_After almost five minutes of their happy dance Lorelai looked at her daughter that was laying on the couch with satisfied look on her face and began speaking : "You know kid, I am really proud of you. I really am. I really hate to break it to you, but you know what this acceptance means, right?" she asked with a sad smile._

_Rory looked at her mom and signed. "Yeah, I know what this means. Do you think we really have to do it? Is there really no way of getting out of it?"_

"_Sorry, kid but there is no way out of that. Especially after you received this letter." _

"I know, I know. I just wish that there were some kind of way of getting out of it."

"Yeah, I wish that too, but there is nothing I can do about it. I even considered us running to Mexico." Joked Lorelai trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well… I think I should start then.." after saying that Rory went to find phone and to make a necessary calls. Lorelai just watched as Rory came back with phone and sat near her on the couch but haven't started calling yet.

"Maybe we could delay it till later?" asked Lorelai with hopeful voice.

"Yeah? Till when later?"

"Well I'm thinking about after a movie night later, or never ever in this life later" she answered truthfully and looking longingly into one picture of her and younger Rory that was placed above fireplace.

"I wish I could do that…"said Rory noticing where Lorelai was looking and smiling as she remembered the day that picture was taken. It was the day off for Lorelai from the Inn and they both decided to try and bake some cookies. While they were trying to 'help' Sookie, who was actually baking, both Lorelais began to play with flours and that ended in them being totally covered in flours. That's when Sookie took a random picture of mother and daughter laughing while being practically white and covered in flours.

Knowing that it was hard for Rory to make that phone call Lorelai took phone and started punching in number that she too well, but tried not to use it unless it was really necessary. And today was the day when she had to use to use it. There were two rings after which an uncrown female answered:

"Hello, Gilmore residence, how may I help you?"

"Hello, may I speak to Richard Gilmore?" Lorelai asked hoping that the man in question was home.

"May I ask who is asking?"

"Yes, I am his daughter, Lorelai Gilmore."

"One moment please." After said moment a male's voice came from the receiver. "Hello, Lorelai?"

"Yes, dad. Hi' said Lorelai in shivering voice, sometimes her dad made her nervous, that man could be intimidating only by answering his phone 'there is a reason why I am calling" Lorelai's voice became stronger with every breath she took.

"May I enquire what would be said reason?"

"Well, dad, today we received an interesting letter" Lorelai voiced glancing towards Rory and trying to remain calm and not to scream into phone about the acceptance that Rory received this morning.

"And what I should do about said letter, Lorelai? I'm not sure that I could anything, if I don't know what was written in the letter that you received" boomed Richard's voice through the phone.

"Sorry, dad, we are just excited about the news that letter brought to us, so I forgot that not everybody knows the news. " Lorelai began her rant, but was effectively drawn back to reality with hearing a throat clearing from Richard's side of phone line. "Yes, sorry again dad. So the news that I and Rory have to tell you is that we received a letter today and it was from Chilton Preparatory Academy! Rory got accepted, dad!" said Lorelai and she couldn't hide the pride, joy and pure happiness from her voice.

"That is wonderful news indeed!' Richard's voice also showed his pride for his granddaughter's achievement 'And now I understand the reason of this phone call. I'll have everything organized by Friday night."

"Do you think it will be enough time for you?" asked Lorelai with worry in her voice.

"Seeing as today is Tuesday, I think I will manage to organize everything by then" you could hear confidence in his voice.

"Oh, OK. So we'll just wait till Friday Night then."

"Yes, I will call you with all the details tomorrow."

"OK, thank you, dad."

"You're welcome, Lorelai. And please give my congratulations to Rory" you could still hear the proud.

"I will. And thank you again, dad. Bye"

"Good bye, Lorelai." After this she heard a dial tone in her receiver. "OK, kiddo. Grandpa said he will take care of everything till Friday night and will call us with the details tomorrow. He also said that he is proud of you. So now we just have to sit and wait and enjoy" Lorelai exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, let's have a movie night and celebrate" said Rory standing up from the couch and going towards her room. "Just let me change first! Then we can go to Luke's for dinner!"

"OK, after that you will head to Dosie's for getting supplies for our movie night and I'll pick the movies! " Lorelai shouted back for her daughter that was still in her room.

"OK!" was only answer that she got from Rory.

_AN: Hey guys,_

_This is my first fanfiction and I am kind of nervous that you won't like my style, but I still hope that you will read it anyways ____ I have to inform you that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if you'll find some mistakes. I am really trying to double check everything before I post it, but you'll never know…stuff happens ____ So if you see something that could be changed or corrected – let me know ____ And any idea suggestions will be highly appreciated…as well as reviews ___

_I also know that this chapter doesn't explain you anything, but next one will, I swear! ____ I have flu now, so I'm free from classes: D he he he :D I think that I will have my next update within 24 hours.. or maybe sooner ___

_See you soon ___

_Dovi._


End file.
